


Первый раз

by Keishiko



Category: Berserk
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keishiko/pseuds/Keishiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всё только начинается...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первый раз

**Author's Note:**

> Можно рассматривать это как цикл драбблов, можно - как один фик.

**Первый бал**

Первый бал – важнейшее событие для юной девушки из дворянской семьи.  
Госпожа ди Вандимион приглашает модисток и торговцев тканями, и вся эта пёстрая, шумная орава вертит Фарнезу как куклу, заворачивает её в шелка и тафту, ахает и восторгается. Мать руководит процессом как опытный дирижер, по легчайшему её знаку цвет морской волны сменяется на бирюзовый, кружева пенятся ажурной волной, и из этой волны рождается юная богиня. Федерико ди Вандимион не придает значения женской суете, но время от времени зовёт Фарнезу к себе и кратко сообщает ей, на кого из наследников богатых, влиятельных семей следует обратить внимание, а от кого надо держаться подальше.  
Фарнеза упивается вниманием родителей, расцветает, как ландыш по весне. Она словно впервые вспоминает, что уже не ребенок, в движениях появляется плавность, резкие крики больше не будоражат поместье. Она перестала мучать прислугу и даже не шпыняет больше свою любимую игрушку. По правде сказать, она теперь вообще почти не вспоминает о нём.  
Почему-то Серпико чувствует себя брошенным.  
Но когда раздаются первые такты музыки, и отец – их отец – выводит Фарнезу в центр залы, под восхищенные взгляды дворян, он вдруг понимает, что никогда прежде не видел её по-настоящему счастливой. И ради этого счастья готов не то что оставаться незамеченным – готов исчезнуть вовсе. Лишь бы она смеялась, как сейчас.  
Менуэт сменяется вальсом, пары кружатся по залу, как яркие бабочки. Фарнеза принимает приглашения перспективных юношей, отвергает остальных и не отводит глаз от отца: смотри, папа! я делаю всё как ты хотел, папа! ты доволен, папа?  
Отец уже не замечает её, он занят разговором с гостями.

 

**Первый танец**

На следующем балу ни Федерико ди Вандимион, ни госпожа ди Вандимион не появляются. Он занят, она предпочитает развлекаться в тесном кругу друзей – закрытый приём, сливки общества, никаких случайных людей. Их дочь сидит в уголке огромной кареты, словно райская птичка в просторной клетке, и без всякого интереса смотрит на проносящиеся мимо дома.  
Но когда Серпико помогает ей выбраться из кареты, Фарнеза расправляет плечи, задирает подбородок и решительно идёт рядом. Её взгляд холоден как лёд, а манеры безупречны. Разговоры в бальной зале затихают с их появлением и сразу же возобновляются ещё более яростно.  
Вчерашние кавалеры слетаются к ней, точно пчелы.  
\- Вы помните меня, синьорита ди Вандимион?  
\- Дозвольте представить вам мою кузину…  
\- Я вспоминал о вас весь день, синьорита ди Вандимион…  
Фарнеза ещё выше задирает голову, и, ох, он знает этот взгляд.  
\- Прошу прощения, господа, - сколько высокомерия в одном слове, - у меня нет настроения.  
Точно, так и думал. Проведет весь вечер в какой-нибудь оранжерее, отшивая любого дворянина, который посмеет подойти и заговорить. Когда отец об этом узнает, он будет разгневан…  
И уделит Фарнезе пять драгоценных минут своего времени.  
\- Серпико, идём танцевать!  
А вот об этом – даже не думал. Не думал, что она осмелится на такое. Полновесная пощёчина благородному обществу, прекрасно осведомленному о происхождении спутника Фарнезы ди Вандимион.  
Но пока часть его сознания обмирает от ужаса, другая часть жадно запоминает каждое мгновение. Ноги сами скользят по паркету, как во время уроков в поместье, раз-два-три, и партнёрша чутко откликается на каждое движение, его единственная партнерша, прекрасная юная женщина, к которой он никогда не посмел бы прикоснуться на людях, разве что подать руку, а сейчас он обнимает её за талию, и сухая горячая ладошка в его руке лежит легко и привычно, и они одни в этой огромной зале – пока звучит музыка.  
Потом он привыкает.

 

**Первая дуэль**

Последствия не заставляют себя ждать.  
Высший свет возмущен. Высший свет негодует, особенно мужская его часть. Сильным мира сего прощаются мелкие причуды, но таскать за собой бывшего пажа – простолюдина, подумать только! – и, более того, открыто предпочитать его общество знатным молодым людям? Да это оскорбление!  
\- Разве можно пускать слуг в приличное общество? – негодует юный барон Треви, и друзья горячо соглашаются с ним. Каждый из них по меньшей мере однажды пытался составить компанию девице ди Вандимион и получил отказ. – Я не спорю, один раз это было забавно, но она совершенно не имеет понятия о приличиях. Скоро мы начнем кланяться кухаркам!  
\- Он даже не из купцов.  
\- Марио, о чём ты говоришь! У таких мать обычно не знает, как зовут отца!  
Они так увлечены, что не замечают предмет своих обсуждений. Серпико привычно пропускает сплетни мимо ушей – сколько он их уже слышал, не перечесть, да и какая разница, что болтают обиженные дворяне? Но у Фарнезы на этот счет имеется другое мнение.  
\- Синьор Треви, вы смеете _оценивать_ мои поступки за моей спиной?  
Юнец давится воздухом и стремительно краснеет. Его приятели от смущения смотрят кто куда, словно напроказившие мальчишки.  
\- Я оскорблена! Надеюсь, у вас есть секунданты.  
Он не обманывается. Дело не в оскорбленном самолюбии. Просто Фарнеза ди Вандимион защищает свою собственность с яростью молодой львицы, и её не волнует, что думают об этом прочие. В том числе и он сам.  
Наутро всё случается быстро и как-то обыденно: пара выпадов, удар, кровь на рукаве дворянина, удивление и испуг в его глазах. Пожалуй, самое необычное – ощущать, как лезвие рапиры входит в живую плоть. Значит, вот как это бывает.  
Серпико сдержанно кивает противнику, мимоходом думая, что в следующий раз, пожалуй, надо будет устроить ничью, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимания заядлых дуэлянтов. Пока достаточно того, что юный барон смущен проигрышем, а ещё смутно понимает, что дешево отделался, и не будет болтать. Все рады, что конфликт разрешился малой кровью.  
Одна Фарнеза смотрит на него, не отрываясь, и в её глазах бушует гроза.

 

**Первое…**

\- Подойди.  
Она в ярости, понимает он. На то, что отпустил барончика восвояси, не заставил его сполна заплатить за дурацкие слова. Скучал по скандалам? ну, сейчас получишь топанье ногами и вопли на всё поместье, а в добавок ещё и по лицу – к гадалке не ходи…  
Но что-то в голосе Фарнезы изменилось, эти новые, неуловимые нотки он слышит впервые, и от них по спине точно ветерком тянет – ничего хорошего…  
\- Сними рубашку.  
Точно. Ничего хорошего.  
Он расстегивает пуговицы, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, что пальцы еле заметно подрагивают. Фарнеза не сводит с него взгляда. В её руке хлыст, которым она в приступах особенно острого раздражения гоняла собак, но сейчас Серпико почему-то кажется, что собаки тут ни при чем.  
Он старается не смотреть на то, как её пальцы поглаживают рукоятку.  
\- Ты фехтуешь лучше любого из них, - злобно говорит она, делая шаг вперед. – И всё, что ты сделал – поцарапал его?  
Серпико видит, как она заносит руку, но не шевелит ни единым мускулом. Боль обжигает. Не сдержавшись, он шумно втягивает воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы – и слышит такой же громкий вздох Фарнезы.  
\- Он оскорбил меня – и ты позволил ему уйти?!  
Хлыст раз за разом впивается в спину ядовитой змеёй, и от боли – от боли ли? – всё его тело охватывает жар. Краем глаза он видит лицо Фарнезы, в её глазах отблеск того безумия, с которым прежде она бросалась в грозу. Теперь гроза – это …он?  
Новый удар выбивает эту мысль у него из головы. Выдохнуть… вдохнуть… Она тоже неровно дышит, его хозяйка, его се… нет, не думай об этом, только не сейчас. Он подавляет дрожь, когда Фарнеза проводит кончиком хлыста вдоль ею же оставленных отметин.  
\- В следующий раз сделаешь как я прикажу. Ты понял?  
Хлыст упирается в подбородок, из-за этого очень трудно кивать – но у него кое-как получается. Понял, конечно же. И сделает так, как будет лучше для Фарнезы. Она так и не научилась понимать некоторые вещи, или просто не хочет понять. Затем он и рядом – чтобы заботиться о ней тогда, когда она сама не может.  
\- Можешь идти.  
Одеться оказывается неожиданно тяжело – движения отзываются резкой болью. Фарнеза заворожено смотрит на следы от ударов и облизывает губы, и Серпико понимает – это был не единичный случай, который можно забыть и никогда больше не вспоминать. Всё только начинается…


End file.
